Amor Bipolar
by Dinnian
Summary: Puedes tener todo en la vida, ¿Y no ser feliz? Familia que te quiera, amigos que realmente se interesan, suficiente dinero para no preocuparte de nada, y, aún así, ¿sentir que no es suficiente? Felicidad, enojo, tristeza o, incluso,  amor pueden...UA


**Disclaimers:**Los personajes de "FINAL FANTASY VII" no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

.

.

.

**Summary: **Puedes tener todo en la vida, ¿Y no ser feliz? Familia que te quiera, amigos que realmente se interesan, suficiente dinero para no preocuparte de nada, y aún así, ¿sentir que no es suficiente? Felicidad, enojo, tristeza o, incluso, amor pueden a veces no ser sentimientos que puedas elegir.

**Parejas: **Cloud/Zack (principal). Zack/Aerith. Cloud/Tifa. Cloud/Reno. Leon (kh)/Ashe (FF12).

**Antes de empezar: **Esta historia es un universo alterno. Sólo he pedido prestados los personajes y algunas ambientaciones del juego. Así que no quiero escuchar, o más bien leer, "Oye, eso no pasaba" o "el carácter de Cloud no es de ese modo" o "Zack no era tan serio en el original" Que el chiste aquí serán los estados de animo. Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si en su totalidad. Con esto les aviso que me daré el lujo de cambiar lo que se me pegue la gana. ¡Otra cosa! No se lo tomen a mal que lo que menos quiero es ser grosera. Esta es una historia que desde la primera vez (y de eso hace ya muchos, pero que digo muchos, ayeres) que me surcó por la mente, me fascinó, por que trata de una enfermedad que a mi, en lo personal, me encanta. ¡Por que es la mía! Además de que Cloud es mi personaje favorito y Zack (desde que jugué el crisis core) pues ni se diga. Y como no, si Zack es tan sexy y levanta las más oscuras pasiones en mi interior, jeje. Y Cloudy, por su lado, sólo me produce ternura y ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo. Y en este fic me daré el lujo de hacer eso. ¡Viva el Zack/Cloudy!

**Nota: **Lamento desilusionarlas pero este Fic no contiene escenas subiditas de tono. No lime o Lemon (o sabrá dios como se escriba) Los personajes no pasaran de un simple beso. Les aclaró para que no esperen más. Que todavía me da algo de pena hablar de ciertas cosillas, jeje.

Bueno, dejo de enfadar gente con explicación que nadie pidió. ¡Aquí tiene el primer capitulo, de los que yo espero, sean muchos, muchos más!

.

.

**Amor Bipolar**

By Dinnian

.

.

.

Capitulo 1. Cuando el "Te amo" se hizo obligación.

.

.

.

"Aerith… desearía que estuvieras aquí… De verdad te necesito…"

.

.

.

Se encontraba de pie, inmóvil, frente a la única ventana que se encontraba en la reducida y sofocante habitación. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida con una notable tristeza, que podía ser distinguida, incluso, a muchos metros de distancia. Sus bellos ojos azules miraban hacia fuera, sin duda, pero su mente y su corazón estaban más allá de los que sea que pudieran encontrar en las transitadas calles que ahora contemplaban.

Un débil suspiro escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron con algo de pesadez casi al instante, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, recorriendo un camino ya trazado por algunas viejas. El nudo que se formó en su garganta fue inmediato, haciendo que su mandíbula temblara un poco de manera involuntaria. Anticipando lo que venía, se llevó una de sus manos a la boca de manera veloz, tratando de acallar los sollozos que amenazaban con hacer estruendo en el pequeño cuarto. Pero ya era algo tarde para entonces, había comenzado a llorar y nada podía hacer al respecto. Así, se quedó, llorando calladamente quien sabe cuanto tiempo, algún par de minutos talvez, quien sabe. Sólo sollozando en silencio, tratando de no hacer mucho alarde.

–Zack…

Escuchó detrás de sí, en un susurro débil y casi inaudible, pero con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo girar hacia quien lo llamaba. Al instante, volvió a girarse de nuevo hacía la ventana como rayo y comenzó a secarse rápidamente cualquier rastro de su llanto en la cara, de manera brusca. Como si fuese un niño pequeño. Una vez que terminó, respiró hondamente y se dio media vuelta otra vez, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa implantada de manera forzosa en su rostro. No es que fuera falsa. No lo era. Pero era una sonrisa que denotaba demasiado cansancio.

Con algo de pesadez en sus pies, comenzó a caminar hacia el único sitio de interés para él en esa pequeña habitación. La única razón de la cual estaba ahí. Una cama maltrecha de sabanas blancas. De las que deberían abundar en esa clase de lugares, los hospitales. En ésta, estaba recostado un joven de cabellos rubios y algo alborotados. Seguramente, por haber pasado demasiado tiempo recostado allí. Su cara estaba muy pálida y sus ojos, no estaban del todo abiertos. Parecía que hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perderse ni un sólo paso que daba.

–Hola… – soltó de su boca con algo de ternura, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama con sumo cuidado de no moverla demasiado – Hola, bebé –repitió, colocando una de sus manos en su cabeza para revolverle los cabellos de manera juguetona – Que bueno que despertaste ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó con ternura, dejando de prestarle atención a su cabello para darle un pequeño golpecillo en el mentón.

–Estabas llorando –dijo éste, alargando con dificultad uno de sus brazos hacia la cara del mayor, con rumbo a sus mejillas para comprobar lo que decían sus palabras. Pero fue detenido en el acto por el otro joven, quién le sujetó de inmediato, impidiéndole siquiera tocarlo.

– ¡¿Yo?– se señaló a si mismo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, entrecerrando un poco los ojos para hacer un gesto chistoso – ¡Claro que no! –Fanfarroneó poniéndose rápidamente de pie – Sabes que el gran Zack Fair no llora ¡NUNCA! – se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, haciendo remarcar sus palabras con este gesto.

–Perdóname… –pidió agachando la cabeza, para luego comenzar llorar con un tono realmente lastimero, que no tardó en hacer efecto.

Zack, como era su nombre, le miró de manera cansada, dejando escapar de sus labios un largo suspiro. De nuevo cerró sus ojos y se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, que deslizó hasta tocar su frente. Y en esa posición se quedó unos cuantos segundos, con un sin fin de cosas surcándole por la mente, hasta que una resaltó más que las demás y le hizo recordar algo.

–Oye – abrió de nuevo la boca con una supuesta felicidad, que en esos momentos no poseía, haciendo llamar la atención del joven, que dejó de lado sus sollozos para prestarle atención –, te tengo una sorpresa –dijo con una enérgica sonrisa, al tiempo que hacía chocar sus palmas entre sí, consiguiendo un estruendoso aplauso que lleno la habitación.

Y como si tuviera mucho espacio en el pequeño lugar, Zack corrió unos cuantos pasos de manera graciosa, llegando hasta una mesita que se encontraba en uno de los rincones. Tomó una colorida bolsa de papel, de esas que son especiales para regalos, que estaba sobre ella, y de nuevo regresó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama junto al joven. Todo en menos de medio segundo.

– ¡Ten, ábrelo! –le ordenó, entregándole el paquete en las manos.

– ¿Un obsequio? –preguntó no muy convencido, mientras se limpiaba de la cara las lagrimas recién derramadas.

–Si, si. Lo he comprado en la tiendita que tienen aquí –dijo esta vez con algo de alegría genuina, al haber conseguido que el muchacho dejara de llorar. –He tenido algo de tiempo para ir a curiosear, Jeje.

Aunque él ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrir el regalo, ni por un momento. Sólo se quedó con la bolsa entre las manos, mirándola detenidamente por un par de minutos. Y para desgracia de Zack, frustrando su recién logro obtenido, los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a llenarse de nuevo de lágrimas.

–Yo lo abriré por ti – se apresuró a decir, arrebatándole la bolsa de manera algo brusca.

Y de la misma manera metió una de las manos a la bolsa y comenzó a sacar el montón de papeles que venían dentro, tirándolos por los lados, no importándole donde cayeran, hasta que dio con su verdadero objetivo. De ésta, sacó lo que parecía un muñeco de felpa. Tenía la forma de un gato y era de color negro con las patas y la cola blancas. Zack sonrió de nuevo de manera divertida, sosteniendo el muñeco entre sus manos, mientras lo movía de un lado a otro, fingiendo hacerlo bailar.

– A que esta lindo, ¿No? – dijo de manera juguetona tratando de entregárselo al muchacho, pero el chico no lo tomó, ni siquiera hizo el intento.

El joven rubio se quedó estático, sin mover ni un sólo músculo, sólo mirando de manera un tanto extraña al juguete, para luego posar sus ojos, que al igual que los de Zack también eran de un azul precioso, en quien lo sujetaba. Unos segundos más pasaron, segundos en los que no hubo reacción alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos. Zack seguía con la sonrisa estampada en el exterior de su cara, aunque en el interior de su alma no habría motivos para tenerla. La cara del muchacho comenzó a descuadrarse poco a poco hasta que un puchero se formó en ella. Y a eso, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo y el chico no hizo nada para intentar detenerlas. Sólo se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos, comenzando a llorar de manera más estruendosa, con un profundo sentimiento.

Aunque estaba sumamente cansado, y cada segundo que pasaba ahí lo estaba fastidiando más y más, llevándolo casi al colapso nervioso por no saber que hacer, Zack no tuvo más remedio que rendirse al fin a sus propias emociones, comenzando también a llorar como niño chiquito, no importándole esta vez si se daba cuenta o no.

– ¿Por… por que lloras? –Dijo llevándose una de su manos a la cara para apartarse unos cuantos mechones, con algo de frustración – Es que… ¿No te ha gustado, Cloud? Mira, es un gatito –intento una vez más mover al muñeco frente a la cara del rubio, para ver si dejaba de llorar, pero no lo consiguió, hasta parecía que él ni siquiera le había escuchado. – Ya… ya sé… –dijo ya con un nudo en la garganta, que no pudo evitar que se formara – estas decepcionado, ¿eh? A que si. Sé que lo que más quieres en esté mundo es un gatito de verdad… a poco, ¿No? –le dijo con complicidad – pero mira, esté esta muy lindo y Zack lo ha comprado sólo para ti. Además, no creó que en estos momentos sea buena idea tener uno. Mira, pecas, tú ahora estás algo enfermo y los gatos son bolas de pelos que no hacen más que cargar gérmenes encima. No creo que te haga bien. –trató de dar su puntos, que según él eran muy viables, pero realmente ni él se los creía, pero el rubio seguía en las mismas – Y apenas… si puedo… mantenerte a ti. Pero te prometo que te voy a comprar uno… Lo voy a hacer… de verdad… sólo deja de llorar… Por favor sólo deja de llorar –repitió Zack, pero esta vez sólo para sí, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que realmente lo hiciera.

Zack no pudo más, arrojó con todas sus fuerza al inocente peluche con forma de gato tan lejos como sus músculos se lo permitieron, tal vez estrellándolo con una de las paredes, quien sabe, no le importó. Y luego se echó las manos a la cara para llorar desconsoladamente, con cierta amargura, seguramente contra la vida misma.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra en el rostro de Zack, pero curiosamente se había detenido en el del rubio al instante, casi dos segundos después de que éste se deshiciera, de manera nada afable, de su obsequio, concentrando toda su atención en el moreno, como si todo el gimoteo de antes nunca hubiera existido.

–Eso significa… –calló de golpe, y esperó reacción de Zack, que dejó de lado las lágrimas para ponerle atención – ¿Qué no volveré con papá? – pregunto con un poco de cautela ante que la posible respuesta que escuchara tuviera un sí.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah… bueno… –Zack pareció quedarse en blanco ante esa pregunta, por que no conseguía dar una palabra clara, o no quería darla.

Suspiró de nuevo, le empezaba a doler la cabeza, tal vez de tanto pensar en "eso". O tal vez de tanto llorar por pensar en "eso otro". Zack se llevó una de sus manos al pecho hasta que consiguió tomar su propia playera, apuñándola con mucha fuerza. Quería decirle… No, quería gritárselo a los cuatro vientos en su pálida cara "Por supuesto que Sí. Claro que volverás con tu padre. Así tenga que llevarte a rastras, pero te dejaré con él, para que seas sólo su problema, y luego me echare a correr tan rápido que no me verás ni el polvo nunca más"

–Claro que no – dijo Zack con una sonrisa más que fingida y algo descuadrada, sollozando aún un poco, maldiciéndose a si mismo mentalmente por no ser un poco más "valiente" – ¿A que tendrías que volver, Cloud? Ahora estas conmigo – se atrevió a añadir. Si, desearía ser más valiente. De verdad lo deseaba. O deseaba ser más patán. Para que así, éste chico le importara un reverendo pepino. Pero no podía, no con él. De verdad le importaba, aunque deseara con toda su alma que no.

Ante esas palabras, y en unos cuantos segundos, el rostro de Cloud se llenó con un brillo de alegría inmensa, que a pesar del lo débil y pálido que se encontraba en esos momentos, hubiera podido iluminar la más densa oscuridad al instante. El chico hizo chocar sus palmas en un muy sonoro aplauso, al momento en la que una sonrisa algo exagerada se hacía presente. La verdad no le importó para nada que la felicidad suya no fuera compartida por el moreno. Ni siquiera le importaba que ese muchacho pensara otra cosa a lo que decía, ya sabía que así era. Pero por ahora con eso le bastaba. Dio un par de aplausos más y luego se lanzó a los brazos de Zack, abrazándolo muy fuerte. Zack, por el contrario, no le correspondió. Sólo se quedó inmóvil, por que sabía de antemano, que aunque no hiciera nada, no importaría para el rubio.

– Gracias, Zack – le susurró Cloud al oído, de manera un tanto coqueta – ¡Seguiremos juntos para siempre! –Chilló feliz.

– ¡Uhu! – canturreó Zack de manera apagada, incluso haciendo un ademán de victoria con una de sus manos. La verdad, más que obvia a sus palabras, era que sólo era mero sarcasmo, pero como él mismo sabía a Cloud no le importaba. Vivía feliz en su pequeño "mundito".

Era un momento perfecto, casi mágico, pensaba Cloud. Estar así, solo, junto a la persona que amas, debía ser la dicha más grande de cualquier mortal sobre la tierra. Tal vez había valido la pena lo de "anoche" fue su siguiente pensamiento. No, tal vez no, claro que había valido la pena, ahora lo sabía.

Una molesta cancioncilla de celular se hizo presente en la habitación, rompiendo con el encanto, en sólo medio segundo. Cloud frunció su ceño molesto, abrazándose más a Zack, pues sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su teléfono. Éste hizo el intento de contestar, pero no consiguió desafanarse del rubio, que a cada intento se le pegaba más como chicle.

– ¡No contestes! – suplicó Cloud a gritos, cuando el moreno lo obligó a separarse con algo de brusquedad, pero a Zack le pareció más una orden.

–Podría ser importante, Cloud – trató de hablar lo más pausado y tranquilo que pudo, pero apretaba sus dientes con fuerza a cada palabra. Estaba realmente fastidiado de tantos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo. Hace medio segundo estaba feliz, y ahora, una estupidez después, estaba molesto. "Primero, ¿que no estaba triste?" pensó Zack con algo de sarcasmo, y suspirando de veras frustrado al ver como Cloud se llevaba las manos a la cabeza intentando amenazar con volver a llorar "Oh, genial, ahora esta triste otra vez".

– ¡No lo es! –gritó Cloud más que molesto.

Zack le ignoró y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al leer el nombre de quien lo llamaba en la pantalla. Suspirando de veras aliviado, agradeciendo al cielo de que no se tratara de quien él, y por supuesto Cloud, pensaban.

–Tranquilo, es sólo Tifa – habló, girándose de nuevo hacia Cloud. Pero él no le creyó.

–Seguro – bufó el chico en un chillido lastimero, agachando la mirada.

El pelinegro miró de nuevo su teléfono y luego miró a Cloud.

– ¿Quieres ver que de verdad es Tifa? ¡Ten! – le tendió el teléfono. El tono de su voz se había vuelto algo molesta ante eso.

El chico levantó la cabeza con algo de pasmo y se le quedó viendo al aparato. Hasta hizo el intento de tomarlo, pero se detuvo al vuelo.

–No, yo confió en ti, Zack. Si dices que es Tifa, entonces es Tifa – dijo Cloud, negando con la cabeza, con un intento de sonrisa que sólo fue eso, un intento. Y no era del todo mentira. Confiaba en Zack. Lo amaba, tenia que hacerlo. Pero el resto del mundo era otra historia, más si se trataba de… Tampoco confiaba.

–Bien –dijo Zack, por fin tomando la llamada, abriendo el celular – ¡Hola, Tifa! –saludó enérgicamente, esta vez con una alegría real. Como no hacerlo, era Tifa, después de todo.

– ¿Cómo sigue Cloud? – fue la primera palabra que escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y Zack sintió que se molestaba ante eso. Hubiera recibido mejor un "Oye, ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? Debe ser muy duro lidiarlo" pero sabía que eso estaba muy distante. Al menos con Tifa. Esa chica tenía una severa obsesión con el rubio. Casi tan grande como la que tenía Cloud con él.

–Ya esta mejor. Puedes relajarte –contesto él, sin muchos ánimos, logrando un suspiro de alivio en la mujer.

– ¡Que bueno! Me gustaría estar ahí con él en la clínica – siguió la joven –pero el bar y… –Calló de golpe

"Y… que Cloud no te quiere cerca ni de broma" a completó Zack en sus pensamientos. Era demasiado educado y quería demasiado a Tifa para decírselo de verdad.

–Descuida, no te pierdes de mucho, créeme – se atrevió un poco a bromear.

–Por cierto, mamá ha salido para allá en cuanto nos llamaste. No tardará en llegar y echarte una mano – dijo alegremente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente interrumpiéndolos, haciendo que automáticamente Zack volteara. Al ver que Zack lo hacia, Cloud también giró su vista hacia allá, encontrándose con una hermosa mujer en el marco de la puerta, que algo divertida le daba un par de golpecillos a la puerta después de ya haber pasado. Cloud la reconoció al instante, y ni siquiera trató de evitar mostrar su descontento ante su presencia.

–Si, ya está aquí – dijo Zack dedicándole una gran sonrisa a la mujer – Te dejo, Tifa – habiendo dicho esto, cerró su teléfono y se lo guardó de nuevo en la bolsa del pantalón. Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad a la chica de contestarle.

Era una mujer hermosa. Llevaba su cabello negro como la noche en una coleta baja, tan larga que le pasaba de la cintura. Sus ojos eran también de color negro y transmitían un calor acogedor y una calma, que Zack agradeció en cuanto la vio. Llevaba puesta ropas sencillas, pero no restaban belleza a su físico. Un vestido largo hasta el suelo de color negro que estaba bien combinado con uno blanco más corto, encima, le bastaban a su atuendo.

– ¡Que bueno que viniste, Ma! –Exclamó feliz Zack. Incluso sintiendo la ganas de lanzarse a ella y abrazarla.

La mujer pareció no escucharle, sólo se encaminó hacia la cama en la que Cloud estaba recostado, en cuanto Zack terminó su frase.

– ¿Como te sientes, mi niño? – pregunto con ternura, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, consiguiendo que Cloud, como respuesta, sólo volteara la cara con desdén hacia otro lado.

"Ay, realmente debe haber algo malo con esta familia" pensó Zack, echando todo su peso hacia delante, sintiéndose derrotado por haber sido ignorado, primero por Tifa y ahora por la mujer más importante en su vida, su madre.

–No tenías que venir –le dijo Cloud con algo de apatía.

La mujer le miró con cariño, como si lo que hubiera salido de la boca de Cloud hubiera sido una palabra dulce, y luego posó con detenimiento sus ojos en una de las muñecas del chico, y sintió un dolor que le caló hasta lo más hondo de su alma. En está se hallaba envuelta una venda, tapando una herida que había sido recientemente curada.

– ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor? –pregunto a Zack, sin despegar la vista de las manos del muchacho.

–Está bien. Lo darán de alta esta misma tarde. Pero esta obligado a visitar al psiquiatra, prrrrf –ante eso último una trompetilla burlona escapó de su boca, lo que consiguió que Cloud lo mirara de inmediato con algo de molestia.

–Bien –dijo ella suspirando también algo cansada ante la respuesta de su hijo, llevando de nuevo sus ojos hacia el rubio, pero esta vez en especial a su cara – Esto también… – dijo tomándole la cara y haciéndolo girar levemente – ¿ha sido por lo de anoche? O ¿Has sido tú? – preguntó la mujer a Zack con algo de enojo en su mirada, al notar que la mejilla derecha de Cloud estaba marcada con un fuerte color rojizo.

Zack por su parte, no le contestó. Sólo se limitó a agachar la mirada al instante, dedicándose a ver el suelo en sus pies.

– ¡He sido también yo! –gritó Cloud apartándole la mano con nada de sutileza, al ver que la mujer intentaba reprender a Zack.

–Cariño, esta bien, puedes decirme.

– ¿Es que no escuchas? –la interrumpió Cloud con el mismo tono. Y ella suspiro derrotada.

– Y ¿Ya comiste algo? –se dirigió esta vez a Zack con algo de brusquedad.

–Ni siquiera agua –contesto él de igual forma, mientras daba pasos por la habitación haciendo chocar sus palmas entre si, sólo para pasar el tiempo. Recordó que sólo había salido un momento cuando fue a la tienda de regalos que tenía el lugar, a comprarle el gato de relleno, que aún seguía besando el suelo, pero nada más.

– ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería? Y comes algo. No te hará bien mal pasarte.

Si, tenía hambre. Su cuerpo se lo decía desde hace horas pero… ¿Y Cloud? No creía que fuera una buena idea. Mucho menos al ver la cara de terror que puso el rubio ante la inocente sugerencia de su madre. Estaba apunto de decir que no, que bien podía esperar un montón de horas más hasta que salieran de la clínica y volvieran a casa. Pero realmente necesitaba un respiro, aunque sólo fuesen unos segundos, los necesitaba. Sí, se había decidido, saldría un rato a despejarse y de paso aprovecharía para llenarse la barriga, que realmente le hacía falta.

–Te lo encargo un momento –le dijo a su madre encaminándose a la puerta. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

–Zack – chilló Cloud, viendo como se acercaba el moreno a la puerta.

Se detuvo de golpe al escucharlo y comenzó a dudar si irse o no otra vez. Ya casi había salido, estaba ya en la puerta. Incluso, había girado la perilla ¿Por qué no se iba?, pensaba el moreno.

–No te vayas –le suplicó, poniendo una carita triste, a la cual Zack no era del todo inmune, no todavía.

–Cariño, sólo va a comer y enseguida regresa – habló la mujer ahí para calmarlo de manera dulce, pero Cloud no la escuchó. –pero yo me quedaré contigo.

–Por favor, no te vayas – volvió a decir el chico, y Zack miró fastidiado que de nuevo hacia amenaza al llanto.

–Sólo voy a la cafetería a comer algo – sonrió éste de manera juguetona, al tiempo que dibujaba un circulo en su estomago con la mano derecha –de verdad muero de hambre.

–No – negó con la cabeza el rubio un par de veces.

–Sólo voy a comer –le aseguró con algo de cansancio.

–No vas a regresar –dijo Cloud más como una afirmación que otra cosa.

–Mi niño, enseguida vuelve.

– ¡No!

–Voy a ir a la cafetería un momento y enseguida regreso, ¿Si?

–No vendrás. Vas a irte, lo sé. Vas a irte con ella – Cloud agachó su cabeza y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Zack se acercó a la cama del chico y se le quedo viendo por un rato. Luego desvió la mirada hacia su madre, tal vez pidiendo algo de ayuda. Pero la mujer sólo se encogió de hombros. La verdad ella tampoco sabía que hacer. Le dedicó una sonrisa y fue todo. Desearía saber como actuar en esta situación, pero la verdad era que el único experto aquí era su hijo.

–Cloud, sólo iré a comer algo –le aseguró abriendo la boca después de un rato – ¿Si? –Le dijo levantándole un poco el mentón para que le viera –Sólo será un rato y volveré enseguida contigo, lo prometo.

– ¿Cuánto? – preguntó el rubio con algo de autoridad.

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás?

Zack suspiró algo resignado. No le daba la gana contestarle, pero sabía que no le permitiría irse de ahí hasta saber santo y seña de todo lo que haría y el tiempo que le tomaría volver.

–No lo sé. Talvez treinta o cuarenta minutos, Cloud, no lo sé.

– ¡Cuarenta minutos! –Gritó algo alterado –Cuarenta minutos es mucho tiempo sólo para ir a comer.

– ¡ESTA BIE… –Quiso gritar también, pero alcanzó a controlarse –Esta bien, sólo dame veinte minutos entonces –dijo respirando hondamente.

– ¿Y como sabré que no te tomas más tiempo? Ni siquiera tengo reloj.

Al oírlo, Zack echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de poner en práctica todo el autocontrol que pudiera poseer. Luego miró a su madre de nuevo.

– Ma, ¿Traes un reloj? –Preguntó de manera muy, muy cansada.

–Déjame ver –contesto ella, echando una mirada a la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro todavía. Ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo para ponerla en la mesita que ahí estaba. –No –dijo negando con la cabeza, después de rebuscar una rato – sólo traigo mi teléfono – La mujer hasta lo sacó de la bolsa y se lo mostró a Zack.

–Claro –dijo él chasqueando los dedos, para luego buscarse algo en las bolsas de sus pantalones. Su propio celular. –Ten –Zack le dio el teléfono al chico. No muy convencido, pero lo hizo – Aquí podrás ver si me tardo más de la cuenta, y reprenderme después por ello, ¿De acuerdo?

Cloud asintió tomando el teléfono en sus manos, no perdiendo nada de tiempo en poner, incluso, el cronómetro. Y así poder medir el tiempo exacto en que Zack volviera.

– ¡Empieza a contar desde que salga de esa puerta! – le dijo con algo de crudeza en cada palabra, como cual padre regaña a un hijo, incluso, señalándole el lugar. –Ahora vuelo – dijo más calmado a su más madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Zack sintió la molestia de Cloud al instante, y no era por el regaño que acababa de darle, si no ante lo que cualquier persona, consideraría lo más normal del mundo, besar a tu propia madre. Suspiro frustrado. No le quedaba de otra, o ella pagaría los platos rotos cuando saliera.

Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Algo no muy significativo, y que sólo duró medio segundo, pero Cloud lo tomó como la muestra de cariño más grande del mundo, y su ira se desvaneció al instante.

–Dime que no te vas a ir –pidió el chico, tomándole las mejillas y besándole él esta vez, con un poco más de fuerza, y tomándose un poco más de tiempo para disfrutarlo.

–Sólo voy a comer al…–Pero Cloud le interrumpió con un nuevo beso.

–Vas a regresar.

– Sólo iré a come…. –pero otro beso lo acalló de golpe, impidiéndole terminar.

–Dime que vas a volver.

–Voy a volver.

–Dime que no te irás de mí.

–Voy a volver, te lo juro.

–Dime que me amas, ¡Dilo!

– Te quie… – intentó decir, pero mejor se corrigió en el acto, Cloud no aceptaría mucho menos –Te amo.

–Bueno, bueno, Cloud, cariño, ahora deja que se vaya – Consiguió separarlos su madre, arrastrando un poco hacia atrás a Zack, un poco hastiada de ver tanta muestra de cariño entre los muchachos.

–Por favor trata de ser paciente al esperarme, ¿Si?– le suplicó por último el moreno, dándole un tierno beso más, pero esta vez en la frente.

Cloud le asintió al instante de manera infantil, y miró como éste abandonaba la habitación momentos después.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón y se llevó las manos hacia el pecho. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y ya quería salir corriendo tras él. Pero tenía que obedecerle, le había pedido paciencia, y trataría de dársela. Claro, dentro de sus propios límites, por supuesto. Le daría los veinte minutos que le había pedido de tolerancia, y si no regresaba para entonces, saldría a buscarlo sin importarle nada más. Ni siquiera que el que su madre intentará detenerle. Llegando a esa conclusión, y sin perder ni un minuto más para que Zack pudiera ganarlo, Cloud presionó el botón que le daba inicio al cronometro del teléfono. Luego se giró hacia la madre de Zack.

–Nana.

– ¿Si, cariño?

– ¿Me traes a mi gato? –Pidió en un suplica algo tierna, poniendo una carita de perrito regañado. Y aunque la mujer no le entendió, e hizo una mueca para demostrarlo, sintió que se derretía ante esa imagen. Cloud parecía de verdad un niño pequeño a veces y eso le hacia sacar a flote su instinto maternal –Es ése de allí – señaló el rubio el lugar donde seguía tirado el pobre juguete, la ver que la mujer no le comprendía.

–Claro, mi amor – dijo ella levantándose para ir a recogerlo, después de seguir con la mirada hacia donde señalaba el chico –Aquí esta tu amiguito, mi cielo – dijo con voz mimada al entregárselo –Es muy bonito.

Pero Cloud no la escuchó más. Se había auto desconectado en cuanto recibió al pequeño gato de felpa en las manos, para sólo tener un único pensamiento en su cabeza.

"Zack" pensó para sí, mirando al muñeco como si se tratara de oro puro.

.

.

.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

.

.

.

Sólo diez minutos más tarde…

.

.

.

–Tu papá me ha dado un mensaje para ti, Cloud – le dijo la mujer con la más sincera sonrisa adornando su rostro, aunque el rubio hacia todo menos que escucharla. Mantenía la vista bien clavada en lo único importante para él en ese momento, el teléfono que el moreno le había dado – pobrecillo… – dejo escapar un suspiro la mujer – esta tan preocupado por ti, mi amor. Me dijo que te preguntara cuando vas a ir a visitarlo –sonrió otra vez, mientras hablaba de manera mimada, como si realmente estuviera hablando con un infante. Pero al ver que Cloud seguía ensimismado, la sonrisa desapareció y fue cambiada por una expresión más a pagada – o si vas a permitirle que te vuelva a llamar.

Cloud por su parte seguía sumergido en su mente. Mirando con fervor al dichoso aparatejo, que sostenía entre las manos. Y sólo desviaba la mirada de éste por segundos, segundos que le dedicaba al muñeco con forma de gato, que ahora descansaba cómodamente sobre la cama al lado suyo.

–Mi amor, tienes que esperar a que pase un minuto para que el reloj cambie –le dijo con voz suave, pero con algo de autoridad, aunque Cloud no le contestó y sólo le dedicó una mirada fugaz. Luego se dirigió hacia la mesita que estaba por ahí y empezó a rebuscar entre su bolsa. – ¿quieres que te lo lea yo? –le preguntó mostrando un pequeño sobre que sacó. Pero el rubio siguió sin responder. –Querido, Cloud –leyó, abriendo el sobre y soltando un ricilla casi inmediatamente – Tu papá siempre tan formal, ¿no? – Siguió leyendo – Espero que te encuentres mejor. Tifa nos llamó y nos contó lo que pasó – la madre de Zack detuvo sus palabras y esperó reacción de Cloud, pero está nunca llegó, así que volvió sus ojos hacia la carta algo derrotada – sé que debes estarlo pasando mal. Sinceramente, no creo que el señor Fair sea siquiera competente en esta situación, pero mamá y papá respetaran tu decisión, sea cual sea la que tú decidas tomar, y se mantendrán al margen de todo esto, a menos que tú decidas lo contrario… Y, hablando del joven Fair, he llegado a un acuerdo con el señor Wallace, y parece que tu moto… – la madre de Zack dejo de leer de golpe al notar que en esa frase había un gran tachón que pretendía tapar lo que decía, para seguir leyendo un poco más adelante donde estaba la corrección – Quiero decir... la motocicleta del señor Fair ha quedado reparada en totalidad. Así que puede venir cuando lo desee por ella. O si prefieres puedo llevarla hasta el departamento yo mismo. Espero que te mejores y pronto nos alegres con una visita. Mamá y tus hermanas desean verte y yo… bueno, bebé, sabes que yo te amo más que a mi propia vida y siempre haré lo que mi niño me pida. Te quiere y te extraña demasiado: papá – finalizó la mujer bajando la carta hasta unos de sus costados. Una expresión de tristeza apareció en su rostro, más aún al notar que Cloud parecía ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de la primera palabra que salió de su boca. Realmente le partía el corazón ver como el padre de Cloud se desvivía por su hijo y que éste ni siquiera le tomara importancia – Tu mami también te ha escrito algo, ¿Quieres que te lo lea? – preguntó.

–Zack ya se tardo demasiado – dijo Cloud esta vez levantando su mirada hacia la mujer. Clavándosela fijamente, como si ella tuviera algo de culpa en eso. Su voz era algo automática, lo que le provocó algo de miedo a la señora Fair.

–Sólo han pasado diez minutos, cariño – trató de sonreír dulcemente, pero le fue casi imposible, pues con esa simple frase del rubio la mujer sintió pesar de su hijo al tener que soportarle todo el tiempo – Mira tu reloj – estiró su mano derecha mientras seguía con su sonrisa en la cara, recordándole que podía corroborarlo. Que de hecho, nunca había dejado de hacerlo desde que el moreno salió.

–Este reloj esta mal – dijo de mal modo pero con firmeza, arrojándolo sobre la cama, creyendo de verdad que lo que decía era cierto – Mejor iré a buscarlo – Cloud hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama.

– ¡Por Dios, cariño! Zack regresará en un momentito más. ¿No puedes siquiera darle veinte minutos? Además, tú no puedes levantarte de la cama aún – replicó ella en un regaño que a Cloud no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – empezó Cloud a gritar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza de inmediato para jalarse unos cuantos mechones de cabellos con algo de frustración.

– Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? Cálmate –pidió la mujer acercándose de inmediato a Cloud, con toda la intención de abrazarlo y así tratar de tranquilizar su repentino cambio de humor. Pero no pudo, Cloud le había soltado un manotazo a las manos en cuanto se acerco, impidiéndole tocarlo y haciendo que desistiera.

– ¡Lo sabíaaaaa! – Gritó de nuevo con mucha fuerza, señalando a la mujer con algo de rabia y de manera efusiva – ¡Tú estas con ella! ¡Estas con ella! ¡Quiere llevárselo y tú la dejas!

– ¿Quién, Cloud? Nadie ha venido conmigo, mi cielo.

– ¡No mientas!

–No miento. Mi niño, si quieres voy por Zack, ¿Si? – dijo tratando de darle por su lado, muy arrepentida ahora de haber hecho que Zack saliera de la habitación.

La señora se encaminó hacia el rubio. Sus pasos eran algo lentos y ahora su semblante había cambiado, mostrando uno mucho más serio. Realmente quería comprender a Cloud, de verdad. Pero francamente, el mismo hacia eso algo imposible, pensaba. Llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, pero algo temerosa. Le dedicó una sonrisa y titubeando un poco le colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza para acariciarle el cabello de manera tierna. Cloud, por su parte, parecía que se había calmado. Dentro de lo que cabe. Pues su enojo se había transformado ahora en llanto.

–No dejes que se vaya, Nana. No dejes que ella lo aleje de mí. No lo permitas, por favor –suplicó el rubio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Claro que no. No dejaré que Zack se vaya, ¿de acuerdo? –le siguió la corriente. Habiendo entendido que no hacerlo no era la mejor forma para tratarlo –Iré por Zack y te lo traeré.

.

.

.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

.

.

.

–No vayas a atragantarte con todo eso, Zack – replicó la voz a de su madre a sus espaldas, al ver la pila de comida que acababa de comprar su hijo. Zack se giró al instante.

Al verla, no pudo evitar poner una cara de enfado y molestia.

–Sólo diez minutos y ya te mandó a buscarme – resopló de mala gana – ¿Por qué tardo tanto? – agregó con cierto rastro de sarcasmo. Y con el mismo animo, arrojó la comida que había comprado sobre la mesa más cercana. – Mejor regreso ya, antes de que haga algo estúpido.

Trató de encaminarse con rumbo al cuarto de Cloud, pero una pequeña demostración de cierto enfado por parte de su madre le había impedido dar un sólo paso. Le había tomado de uno de los brazos, jalándole hacia ella y con una mirada en sus ojos que Zack no supo descifrar.

–Siéntate y come –ordenó de manera algo áspera, señalándole la comida, que estaba muy dispuesto a abandonar –Cloud puede sobrevivir un par de minutos más sin ti –añadió con lo que parecía ser un poco de ira. Le daba algo de rabia el sólo sentir que Zack hubiera renunciado a su vida en todos los sentidos posibles.

–No, no puede –le aseguro Zack con firmeza, soltándose del agarre de su madre de manera sutil –por eso estamos aquí –dijo, y luego un largo suspiro de cansancio salió de su boca.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla totalmente desganado. Parecía que sus fuerzas habían decidido abandonarle por completo. Luego cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y suspiraba. Y así se quedo unos instantes. Por un momento a su madre le pareció escucharlo sollozar, y no pudo evitar sentir pesar por él. Le generaba cierta lástima. Verlo de ese modo. Estaba tan distinto, tan irreconocible. Cualquiera que le viera en esas condiciones lo diría sin pensarlo. Ése, definitivamente, no era su hijo. Su cara totalmente demacrada, sus ojos demasiado ojerosos para su gusto. Parecía que llevaba semanas sin dormir bien. Y no dudaba que así fuera. Esto de verdad le estaba afectando en sobre manera. Así que sentó por un lado suyo, sintiéndose también derrotada. No sabía que decirle. No sabía como animarle. Hasta que de la nada le surgió una idea.

– ¿Por qué no llamas a Aerith? – Dijo su madre de repente, sonriendo de manera encantadora, al tiempo que le tomaba de la mano con algo de complicidad.

Zack levantó la vista hasta ella un par de segundos, hasta su madre creyó, alegremente, que se lo estaba pensando.

–Cloud se daría cuenta –dijo de manera simple después de un rato, deshaciendo al instante la sonrisa de la mujer. –Me revisa el celular cada cinco minutos. Además, Aerith no quiere saber nada de mí –cambió su tono a uno más apagado, echando todo su peso hacia delante, para quedar recostado sobre la mesa. –Y no la culpo. Soy un maldito imbécil.

–Eres una buena persona, Zack. Estoy segura que Aerith comprenderá. – su madre trataba de brindarle algo de apoyo, pero francamente hasta ella lo dudaba. Conocía muy bien a la chica de la que hablaban, y, francamente, esto los había rebasado. Aerith era muy buena, la mejor chica del mundo tal vez, pero había limites.

–No, no lo creó. – Contesto nada positivo, sabiendo su posición.

–No deberías cargar un peso que no te corresponde, Zachary. –dijo muy triste. – Deberías dejar que el señor Strife se haga cargo. Después de todo, es su padre, y esta más que dispuesto.

–Cloud no quiere volver con él –le respondió en el acto, casi interrumpiéndola.

–Bueno, ¿Y que pretendes? ¿Hacer todo lo que Cloud te diga el resto de tu vida? – pareció exaltarse al oírlo. –Zack, no puedes seguir así. ¿Qué pasó con tus planes? Ibas a casarte con Aerith.

– ¡¿Crees que no lo sé? Toda mi vida se fue al demonio por culpa de Cloud. Pero, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Largarme? ¡¿Dejarlo tirado a su suerte para que se mate y por fin su padre tenga el pretexto perfecto para arrancarme la cabeza? –le gritó el moreno de manera algo exagerada, consiguiendo unas cuantas mirada de las demás personas que comían cerca.

– ¿Cómo lo intentó anoche? –pregunto con tristeza, ignorando las miradas juzgonas.

– ¿Sabes? Lo ha intentado tantas veces y de tantas formas, que una parte de mi de verdad espera que lo logre alguna vez. –Rió con algo de amargura. Dejando a su mente echarle otro vistazo a lo sucedido.

–Zack…

–Debo ser la peor persona del mundo…

.

.

.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

.

.

.

_Regresaba a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. No era muy tarde aún. El sol todavía podía verse en el horizonte. Algo cansado, llegó al edificio en el que vivía y se dirigió a su departamento de manera veloz, sin saludar a nadie que se le cruzara por el camino. Por alguna razón, que Zack conocía muy bien y que tenía un nombre muy peculiar, la gente del edificio no le veía con buenos ojos y trataban de hablarle lo menos posible. Salvo en pequeñas ocasiones que tenían que ver con la convivencia en el lugar, como: el volumen alto de la televisión, al que no tardaban más de dos segundos en ordenarle, de manera nada sutil, que lo bajara, y cosas por el estilo. _

_Estaba muy cansado y lo que más quería era llegar a su casa y tirarse sobre la cama para dormir algo. Llevaba ya un par de semanas en las que no había podido dormir nada bien. Entre el trabajo y cuidar de Cloud lo estaban haciendo polvo. Encima, estaba el pequeñísimo detalle del alquiler y la cuenta de la electricidad por pagar. Así que lo que más esperaba en el día era la hora en la que pudiera llegar a casa y dormir. Aunque estaba algo retirado de conseguirlo. _

_En cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento, su rubio compañero le saltó encima, casi de manera literal, con un montón de preguntas. Por un momento Zack se planteó la posibilidad de si Cloud se la pasaba pegado a la puerta cada que él salía, esperando que regresara._

_– ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡__¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡¿Estabas con ella?__ – preguntó Cloud de inmediato con autoridad, con total desconfianza. No de Zack, claro. Y por la cara que traía, Zack supo al instante, que su anhelo más grande en el día estaba a años luz de distancia. _

_–En el taller, Cloud, trabajando – contestó Zack, sin muchos ánimos. Lo que menos quería era tener una discusión, así que su estrategia, esta vez, era seguirle la corriente. _

_–Aja, claro. Hace bastante que saliste del trabajo –siguió a la suya el rubio, creyendo a ciegas todas las palabras que salían de su boca._

_Zack rió con algo de amargura al oírlo. Pues hacía sólo media hora que había dejado sus obligaciones laborales, y Cloud lo sabía. Y se había encaminado directamente a casa después de eso. Tal vez su único error había sido tomarse unos cuantos minutos solamente para comprar un par de hamburguesas en un restaurante que quedaba bastante cerca de ahí._

_–Cloud, por favor. –Suplicó el moreno, pero no consiguió nada – sólo me detuve diez minutos para comprar algo de cenar. –dijo mostrándole la bolsa de la comida. Pero a Cloud no le bastó. _

_–Seguro estabas con esa zorra, ¿no? –dijo el rubio. Ni siquiera había escuchado a Zack._

_– ¡Estaba en el trabajo! – Comenzó a exaltarse. _

_– ¿Por qué me haces esto, Zack? –comenzó amenazar con llorar._

_–Al menos, ¿Podrías dejarme pasar? O ¿Vas a seguir con tu interrogatorio aquí en la entrada para que todo el mundo se de cuenta? – Zack estaba más que hastiado. Todos los días era el mismo recibimiento. No podía tardarse más de dos minutos sin que Cloud le crucificara por ello. Y era en estas situaciones, en la que comprendía a sus vecinos._

_Cloud se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar. Entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta de inmediato. Lo que menos quería era que los vecinos les escucharan. Si iban a discutir, que las paredes acallaran los gritos lo mejor que pudieran. Ya adentro, Zack sintió la extraña obligación de disculparse. No es que tuviera motivos para hacerlo, pero siempre que el rubio hacia uso de sus lágrimas sentía remordimiento después de hablarle fuerte._

_–Por favor, Cloud, no llores. Lo siento, ¿si? Te juro que estaba en el trabajo –Zack optó por seguir con su estrategia. –Puedes llamarle a Barret y preguntarle si quieres._

_Cloud mantenía la cabeza agachada, y sollozaba un poco, pero la levantó de inmediato al escuchar la oferta de Zack, asintiéndole._

_–Dame tu teléfono. –le ordenó, con ese tonito suyo de "yo puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con todos" que lo caracterizaba los últimos meses. _

_Zack se lo dio de inmediato, creyendo que haría lo que le había dicho._

_– ¿Vas a llamarle a Barret? –preguntó de todos modos para cerciorarse._

_–Voy a decirle a esa perra unas cuantas verdades –le dijo Cloud al moreno sin quitarle la vista de encima y con un tono que parecía mas bien que lo retaba a que lo detuviera. Marcó el numero en el celular sin siquiera ver los números del aparato. Parecía que se lo sabía muy bien._

_En cuanto le escuchó, Zack quiso gritar de desesperación con todas sus fuerzas, pero alcanzó a detenerse. Sólo atinó a llevarse las manos a la cara. Se cubrió los ojos y se quedó así un momento, tratando de contar hasta diez. Luego dirigió su vista a Cloud._

_– ¿Sabes que? –Le dijo llamando su atención sólo un segundo, ya de veraz fastidiado –Haz lo que quieras. Si quieres seguir con tus locuras, haya tú. –Zack comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban parados. Podía verse sin problemas desde ahí. – Yo voy a cenar. Si te apetece, puedes acompañarme._

_Cloud le miro irse hacia la pequeña cocina del departamento. Por un momento pareció que le seguiría también, pero no fue así. Sus dudas eran más fuertes a todo. Incluso, al amor que decía tenerle al chico. Primero tenía que dejarle bien en claro a esa chica, que según él trataba de quitárselo, que Zack le pertenecía. Pues estaba convencido que así era. Así que en vez de seguir a Zack y pasar un tiempo lindo cenando con él, como era lo indicado cuando pasas todo el día sin ver a la persona que amas, y como él de verdad quería, el chico se fue a la habitación a gritarle más a gusto a su rival._

_Nada más al dar dos pasos dentro de la cocina, Zack se detuvo de golpe y su ira se intensificó. Su vista había recaído de inmediato sobre la mesa, donde se hallaban un par de sándwiches sobre un plato. El enojo de Zack era simple, eran los mismo dos sándwiches que el mismo había preparado en la mañana antes de salir a trabajar. Los había dejado listos sobre la mesa para que Cloud desayunara cuando despertara, ya que al moreno no le gustaba molestarlo en las mañanas tan temprano. Más horas de sueño para Cloud significaban más horas de libertad para Zack. Y por lo visto ni siquiera los había visto, ya ni decir que los hubiera tocado. Estaban de manera exacta como los había dejado. _

_– ¡Con un demonio! –maldijo Zack de inmediato, dándole un golpe en seco a la pared más cercana. Luego arrojo la bolsa en las que traía las hamburguesas y salió como bala a buscar a Cloud, olvidándose de comer también. – ¡Cloud! –gritó, sintiéndose hervir de coraje._

_Se detuvo antes de llegar a la habitación al pasar cerca de la contestadora, y notar que había mensajes sin leer. No estaba para eso ahora, pero aun así le dio al botón para escuchar los mensajes, esperando encontrar alguna buena noticia de sus amigos que le ayudaran a calmarse y así evitar que matara a Cloud, pero eso estaba más que lejano. _

_*Biip*_

_"Cloud, bebé, soy papá. Necesito verte, hijo. Necesito saber como estas". Zack frunció el ceño aún más molesto que antes. Estaba hartó de las llamadas del padre de Cloud y no podía evitar mostrarlo. Él hombre le llamaba cada dos minutos._

_*Biip*_

_"Ah… Cloud… soy Lightning… por favor llámame, hermano". Otra odiosa, pensó Zack al instante. _

_*Biip*_

_"Soy la doctora Rui, señor Fair. Sólo llamó para verificar el porque Cloud no ha venido a las dos últimas sesiones. Es muy importante, que tanto usted como Cloud entiendan la importancia de la terapia para que los resultados y la recuperación, sea más rápida y exitosa. Aunque la psicoterapia no juega un papel vital durante la fase mánica al comenzar el tratamiento, sí es de mucha ayuda cuando la persona está en la fase depresiva… Y blah, blah...". Aunque la doctora siguió hablando quien sabe cuanto más, Zack se había auto desconectado en cuanto alcanzó a escuchar" Cloud no ha venido" llegando, ahora si, al clímax del enfado. Y aunque había unos cuantos mensajes más en el aparato, que siguieron escuchándose, el moreno ahora si salió disparado hacia la única habitación que tenía su departamento, sin prestarles atención._

_– ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! ¡No vas a lograr separarnos, métetelo en la cabeza! –decía Cloud en el teléfono. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, a espaldas de la puerta, por lo que no vio cuando Zack entró._

_– ¡Ven acá! –dijo, echó una furia, haciéndolo girar hacia él de manera brusca y quitándole el celular de mala gana, lanzándolo quien sabe hasta donde. De éste, y antes de que se hiciera mil pedazos al estrellarse en una de las paredes, alcanzó a escucharse "Por favor, deja ya de llamar, Cloud" proveniente de la voz de una chica que parecía estar llorando._

_–Zack… –Atinó a decir Cloud con algo de miedo al verlo así._

_– ¡Quieres explicarme, ¿Por qué demonios no has ido a la terapia? –Grito Zack, no importándole ahora si le llegaban a escuchar los vecinos. _

_Cloud no dijo nada, sólo se quedo callado mirándolo con terror. Zack era una de las personas más alegres del mundo, pero cuando se enojaba, ardía Troya. _

_– ¡Para que diablos le estoy pagando a una maldita__ psiquíatra si no la visitas! _

_–...Zack, por favor no me grites._

_– ¡Contesta! –grito Zack, sintiéndose explotar. – ¡ ¿Por qué diablos has faltado?_

_– ¡Ya me siento bien! ¡No necesito ir! _

_– ¡Eso tú no lo decides, con un carajo!_

_–Zack, cálmate._

_– ¡Y ahora vas a decirme, que tampoco te has tomado el medicamento!–dijo con sarcasmo, pues se imaginaba la respuesta. El rubio no le contesto, solo agachó la cabeza, confirmándoselo a Zack. – ¿Qué diablos crees, Cloud? –dijo ya sin gritar, sintiendo que toda fuerza le abandonaba. – ¿Qué regalan las cosas? ¿Crees que aun vives con tu papito el millonario?–Volvió al uso del sarcasmo, pero esta vez con un tonito de burla. –Tal vez cuando vivías con él podías darte el lujo de despilfarrar el dinero a tu antojo, pero, ¿sabes que?– remarcó – ahora estas conmigo. Ahora, los lujitos y tu ropita de marca que usabas ya no están. _

_–A mi no me importan esas cosas, Zack. Yo sólo quiero estar con…_

_–A si, si, si –interrumpió el moreno con el mismo tonito burlón y luego con una voz mimada –Sólo quieres estar conmigo, es verdad. Pues, ¿sabes que? No lo creo. Por que de ser así, comerías. Habrías desayunado, para no morirte de hambre, como parece que quieres. ¡Y ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer eso! ¡No eres capaz de ni de cuidar de ti mismo! – Volvió a los gritos._

_–Estaba esperándote –le contestó, Cloud, como si eso en verdad lo justificara. –para comer contigo._

_– ¡Pero van a ser las siete de la tarde, Cloud! –Zack apretó los dientes con furia al decirlo. Se acercó hasta Cloud y le tomó las mejillas de manera un tanto efusiva. El rubio sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos. Por un momento, a Cloud le pareció que Zack le pegaría.__ – ¿Sabes que?–dijo Zack, haciendo que Cloud abriera los ojos. –Me harté. –dijo a secas. –Me harté…_

_–Zack, por favor…_

_Zack intentó calmarse. Respiró hondamente y soltó al rubio. Lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, pero, francamente, había llegado al límite. _

–_Esto no funciona, Cloud. Yo no sé que hacer. Ya no sé que hacer contigo._

–_Yo te amo, Zack. –soltó Cloud todo lloroso, y el moreno rodó la vista fastidiado de escuchar eso._

–_Ya lo sé. Y desearía que no fuera así. De verdad quisiera que no fuera así –dijo de manera cruel, no importándole el efecto en su compañero. _

–_Zack… –dejó caer sus lágrimas a sus anchas, pero al instante cambió su expresión por una más dura. – ¿Es por ella? –preguntó, pero no dejó a Zack que le respondiera. –Todo es por ella. Siempre ha sido por ella._

–_Cloud, por favor –suplicó Zack._

– _¡Nooo! ¡Quieres irte con esa imbécil, ¿verdad? –gritó Cloud._

– _¡Si! ¡Eso quiero! ¡Quiero estar con ella! ¡Ella es a quien amo! –se sobresalto de nuevo. No tenía__ planeado decírselo, pero… le había colmado._

– _¡Aaaaah! ¡Noooo! ¡Tú eres mío! –Comenzó a gritar el rubio también – ¡Y vas a estar conmigo! ¡Te guste o no, vas a estar conmigo!_

_En cuanto le escuchó, Zack sintió que no aguantaba más. Con demasiada fuerza, y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, le propinó tremenda bófeta, haciéndolo, incluso, caer al suelo por semejante impacto. Zack era muy fuerte y Cloud había estado jugando con fuego, así que terminó por comprobarlo. Cegado por la ira en la que se encontraba, lo levantó de inmediato y de manera nada sutil, sólo para estrellarlo con la pared. _

– _¡Aaahg!_

– _¡ ¿Eso crees? –gritó Zack, estrellándolo de nuevo – ¡ ¿Crees que te pertenezco? ¡ ¿Crees que soy una maldita pertenencia tuya? – lo estrelló de nuevo – ¡No siempre vas a tener lo que quieras por más a acostumbrado que estés a ello! –apuño su mano muy decidido a golpearlo otra vez, pero algo no se lo permitió y mejor optó por otra salida._

– _¿Qué? ¡ ¿Qué haces? –atinó a gritar Cloud, en cuanto empezó a sentir que se lo echaba al hombro para cargarlo –¡Zack! ¡Bájame!_

–_Ya no puedo más. De verdad, Cloud, ya no puedo más. Te llevaré con tu padre. Yo ya no sé que hacer contigo._

– _¡ ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Bájame! –empezó a gritar Cloud como un verdadero loco, pataleando a más no poder, mientras Zack se encaminaba con él a la puerta. – ¡Zaaaaack! ¡Báaaajame! ¡Por favor! –empezó a llorar, a hora si con motivos – ¡Déjame! _

_El moreno parecía haberse blindado a todo lo que pudiera decirle, por que no le hacia caso en lo más mínimo. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando…_

– _¡Oye, muchacho! –escuchó a alguien gritar del otro lado, y luego unos cuantos golpes a la puerta. – ¡¿Qué sucede ahí? –parecía ser la voz de un hombre. Y por lo que se escuchaba, no andaba muy de buenas. –Si no se callan, llamaré a la policía._

_Zack se quedo inmóvil por un momento, con Cloud sobre su hombro todavía. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era que lo echaran del departamento, pensó. Optó por tranquilizarse y pensar mejor las cosas._

_–Esta todo bien, señor. No ha pasado nada –dijo Zack, bajando a Cloud y tratando de hablar lo más amable que podía. Pareció funcionarle, pues ya no se escuchó nada más de aquel hombre._

_En cuanto tocó el suelo, Cloud se echó a los brazos del mayor, en un abrazo muy efusivo, llorando a mares._

_–Por favor, Zack, yo te amo. No me alejes de ti –dijo Cloud, echo un mar de lágrimas y sin ningún resentimiento por los golpes que el moreno le había propinado, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás (y así era, no quería). _

_–Cloud, por favor…_

_Cloud levantó la vista y le miró de manera suplicante. Zack sintió pena por él. Tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas y sollozaba a más no poder. Sintió como si hubiera perdido una batalla. _

_–Mejor vamos a cenar, ¿si?– respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse._

_Seguía con el rubio enganchado a su cuerpo. Parecía que no tenía la intención de moverse ni un milímetro, a pesar de que le había asentido._

_–Si… _

_–De cualquier manera, ya es algo tarde. Mejor te llevaré a tu casa en la mañana –Consiguió soltarse de Cloud y se encaminó a la cocina otra vez un poquito más calmado._

_El rubio se había quedado de piedra al oírlo. Aún tenía planeado echarlo, y eso le había tomado por sorpresa. Por lo general, terminaba ganando más fácil, se dijo._

_–Esta es mi casa ahora –replicó Cloud de manera infantil, con algo de molestia._

_–No, no lo es –le soltó de golpe, girándose de nuevo hacia él. –Ahora ven, que no quiero que tu padre diga que no te alimentaba._

_–Pues no voy a comer ni un solo bocado –retó de manera infantil, creyendo de manera errónea, que sus niñerías le servirían como especie de castigo al moreno._

_–Ah, claro que si –dijo éste de manera retadora, regresando hasta Cloud sólo para pescarle una de las manos y arrastrarlo hasta la cocina._

_– ¡Déjame! –gritó Cloud, y sólo atinó a tirarse al suelo como niño chiquito, para hacérselo más difícil._

_– ¡Con un demonio! – Zack comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo, no sabiendo que hacer. _

_Lo tomó con ambas manos, entonces, levantándolo del suelo con demasiada facilidad para cargarlo. Y así se lo llevó hasta la cocina, mientras Cloud no hacia otra cosa más que patalear emberrinchado, como si tuviera cinco años. Lo estampó en una de las sillas, tomándole las mejillas de nuevo con fuerza, pero esta vez con una sola mano. _

_– ¡Vas a comer. Así tenga que hacerte tragar con un embudo, pero vas a comer! –declaró Zack, hirviendo de coraje otra vez._

_Cloud asintió otra vez, no por que quisiera hacerle caso o por que le importara su salud, si no por que Zack le daba pánico cuando se enfadaba. Lo de hace rato… No había sido la primera y ni la última vez en que Zack le demostrara lo superior que era, en fuerza, con un golpe. _

_–Vas a comer, te vas a ir a dormir y mañana a primera hora estarás con tu papito –Volvió a repetir Zack, por si a Cloud le había quedado alguna duda._

_Se dio media vuelta para ir a recoger la comida, que había tirado al suelo. Momento de descuido que aprovechó el rubio para levantarse de la mesa y correr unos cuantos pasos hasta el pequeño fregador y tomar un gran cuchillo entre sus manos. Zack se dio cuenta al instante, e intento atraparlo, pero no lo alcanzó justo a tiempo. _

_–Cloud, ¿Qué rayos haces? –pregunto Zack con algo de miedo en su ser y levantando sus manos en señal de defensa. _

_Pero Cloud no le contesto. Se quedo parado mirando a Zack de manera extraña. _

_–Prefiero no vivir a vivir sin ti… –las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de nueva cuenta. _

_– ¡Noooooo!_

_._

_._

_._

**Continuara…**

**N/A: **Bien, hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Si le agrado, estaría más que complacida de recibir sus reviews, sugerencias y demás. Sé que me falta muchísimo para ser una gran escritora, pero estoy interesada en mejorar. Bueno, hasta el siguiente.

**Fin del 1º capitulo.**


End file.
